An elf and a fairy?
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Leon's an elf? And Cloud's a fairy? WTF? CloudxLeon.


Leon sighed as he scratched his elfish ears

Leon sighed as he scratched his elfish ears. He was sexually frustrated and there wasn't an elf in his village that he wanted to sleep with. So why not look somewhere else? And he did, but couldn't find anything that fit his taste.

He sighed again and sat down against a willow. He had given himself several hand-jobs but that didn't seem to work. He used his fingers to pleasure himself, but that didn't work. He used a couple of viberators, but that didn't help either. He had become frustrated with himself and gave up.

Now, as he sat, he started to think of several other ways to pleasure himself when a sudden voice startled him.

"Why so glum?"

Leon looked around him to see where the voice was coming from, but saw no one. "Who's there?"

"Down here." Leon looked down and saw a small fairy sitting on his knee. "You look frustrated." The fairy stated. It had blond hair, blue eyes, had a few muscles here and there, and wore leaves as clothing.

"Really now? And can you guess why?" He said, annoyed. The blond sat there in thought then looked down at Leon's pants to see a bulge growing in the front. He smirked.

"It's because you're sexually frustrated." He floated to where Leon's crotch was and started to rub himself against it, making the brunette moan. "I can help you with that if you like." He said huskily.

Leon quickly nodded his head and pulled down his pants. He moaned when his cock sprung free. The blond was immediately attached to it, licking and rubbing his body against, his clothes already off. The brunette swung his head back and moaned.

The blond smirked and climbed its way up to the slit, licking as he climbed. When he reached the slit, he stuck his tongue into it and started to lick in and around the whole, making the brunette moan louder. The blond smirked again and climbed up higher until he was at the very top of the brunette's cock.

Without warning, the blond plunged his own cock into the slit of Leon's dick. Leon gave a mangled scream of pleasure as the blond did this. He could feel the heat rushing to his stomach and was about to burst.

He could tell the fairy was about cum too by the way he was thrusting his dick into his cock. With one final thrust, the blond came into the slit with a might howl. Leon came a few seconds later, shooting the biggest load he had ever done, making the blond fly in the air.

Leon caught him before he hit the ground. The fairy lay down on the elf's hand and panted. Leon smirked, but soon frowned when he got hard again. The blond saw this and smirked.

"Would you like to be inside me?" The question surprised Leon, making him look wide eyed at the fairy.

"You're too small, I can't go inside you." The blond shook his head and smiled.

"You are too naïve. Don't you know we fairies can change shape and form?" Obviously, the brunette didn't. The blond huffed and suddenly went 'poof'. Sparkles filled the air and there stood a tall, naked blond before Leon.

The blond looked more muscular now and sexier. Leon looked down to see the blonde's cock was bigger than his. He licked his lips as the blond came towards him.

"Actually, I think I want you to be inside of me instead." Leon said sexily. "Since I'm already prepared and ready to go." He smirked at the blonde's blush.

The blond regained himself and said with a grin, "Really? Well, let's get start then." His voice sounded deeper and more huskily. He flipped Leon on his knees and elbows. "My name's Cloud, by the way." He thrusted into the brunette in one thrust, making Leon scream a silent scream.

Cloud stilled for Leon to adjust and groaned in pleasure. He had never felt anything like this. Leon was so warm and wet inside. He fit him like a glove. The blond groaned again when Leon gave a testing wriggle.

"Leon." The brunette finally answered, panting.

"Leon… it suits you." The blond pulled out until the tip of his cock was the only thing left then slammed back in. The brunette screamed in pleasure and pushed back against Cloud. "Oh Leon… you're so tight and warm. It's like you're sucking me right in."

"Cloud…" Leon moaned. "You're so big. I… I feel wonderful… I never felt so much pleaser before." Cloud lowered his head to kiss and suck on Leon's shoulder and neck, making sure to leave several hickies. "Faster…"

And who was Cloud to deny a demand such as that? He gradually went faster and harder, making himself go deeper. Leon snapped his eyes open and screamed when Cloud hit his g-spot. "Fuck!" Cloud smirked and moved to a different position to hit the brunette's prostrate every time he thrusted in.

"Fuck! Come on, fuck me harder damn it!" Leon demanded, who then screamed when Cloud obliged. "Fuck my needy ass!" Cloud was surprised at Leon's words, but smirked none the less. He was really loving this demanding Leon.

Cloud looked down and watched himself as he went in out of Leon's hole, which made him even hornier. "Fuck! Leon…" The blond groaned. He lowered himself against Leon's back and started to slow down to drawl out their passionate fucking.

"Go faster." Leon demanded, getting annoyed at Cloud for slowing down. Cloud shook his head.

"No. I want this to last as long as possible." Leon turned his head to look Cloud and smiled warmly at him. He gave the blond a small kiss and pulled back, only to be pulled back into a more passionate kiss. The blond flipped them until he was on his back with Leon above him, the brunette's back against his chest.

Leon gave a surprised squeak but moaned when he felt Cloud moving again. He placed his hands and knees onto the ground and pushed himself up, still impaled on Cloud's cock. The blond grabbed his lover's hips and moved him up and down.

Leon leaned his head back, making his hair brush against Cloud's chest, eyes closed with a wide open grin on his face as he moaned and panted, pushing himself against Cloud again. He felt like he was in heaven and he soon felt that heat rise up again.

"Cloud…"

"Go ahead Leon. Cum for me."

With that, Leon finally burst several streams of white semen onto his stomach. Cloud kept thrusting, not quit there. Leon could tell and started to squeeze the blonde's dick inside of him. "G-god Leon."

"Come on Cloud. Cum inside me." Leon whispered into his ear. "Shoot your semen into my ass. Shoot it deep then watch it fall out of my. Wide. Open. Hole."

Cloud couldn't hold on any longer and shot his load deep into Leon. He pulled out, much to Leon's disappointment, and watched his semen drip out of his lover's ass. It looked so hot. Leon smirked above him.

The brunette turned in Cloud's hold and kissed his new found love. "Thank you."

"For what?" The blond ask.

"Just because." He laid his head on Cloud's sweaty chest and sniffed in his husky smell. "Want to come back to my place? We can have more fun there." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Cloud giggle.

"Anything for you, _darling._" He smirked at the glare he was given. "Come on let's go back to your place." He stood up and offered his hand. Leon took it and was helped up. He winced at the pain running up and down his spine.

"You shouldn't be walking in this kind of predicament. Besides, you need to save your energy for tonight." Cloud grinned evilly at the last part.

"Oh shit."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Couldn't get it out of my head and I just had to type it.


End file.
